


The Captain's Baby

by ajb279



Series: Quiet Moments [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Henry, and Killian are Having a baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Baby

The Captain’s Baby  
Emma set the little stick on the dresser and sat down next to her son with her Husband on the other side of Henry. They all three held their breath in anticipation.   
“Henry. You know, no matter what the outcome is, we love you every bit as much was we will any baby right? I don’t want you to feel like we are replacing you.” Emma looked at her almost 17 year old son and smiled. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hugged her.  
“I know mom. You and Killian have told me and shown me. I’m excited to have a baby brother or sister. But I am so not changing diapers.” He smiled and looked over at Killian. “I know you aren’t my real dad and that you don’t think I think of you as a dad but I do. I miss my dad but I’m glad I have you Killian. And you have been a great dad to me and will make a great dad to my brother or sister. “Henry stated as he wrapped his other arm around Killian’s shoulders. Emma met Killian’s eyes over top Henry’s head and gave him a watery smile. She would not cry but her son was growing up too fast.   
The timer she had set on her phone went off and they all three jumped. Emma got up (as agreed that since she was the one who had peed on the stick she would be the one to touch it) and looked at the small white stick. She smiled and turned to her family and showed them the stick. It had only one word on it. “Pregnant.”

Three weeks later  
Henry, Emma and Killian sit at Granny’s waiting for her parents to arrive with the little prince in tow.   
“It’s even harder to get out of the house with a toddler than an infant.” David had as an explanation when the trio arrived late for dinner.  
Emma picked up her mug of cocoa and smiled at her husband over the brim and he smiled back. “Thanks for coming Mom, Dad.”  
“Of course anytime we get to spend with our family is a great time. We miss you at the loft.” Mary Margaret said.   
Emma laughed, “It’s been over three years since I moved out and you still miss me?”  
“You’ll understand when Henry moves out.” David said with a nod to his grandson Emma shifted uncomfortably she just got used to the idea that her son was dating and driving and she knew his graduation was coming sooner than she was ready for and moving out was not something she was prepared for at all.   
Killian changed the subject by commenting on how big the little boy who sat beside Emma in the booth. He gave Killian a big toothy grin and looked up at his sister and smiled.  
“Well we are glad you guys made it Grandpa, Grandma and even Neal.” Henry said trying to get back on topic.   
“Yeah Um Mom, Dad I have something to show you guys. She reached into her pocket her eyes connected once again with Killian’s who just smiled at her. She set the sonogram picture down on the table and waited for her parents to realize what she was showing them.   
“Oh my God, Emma!” Mary Margaret squealed in happiness and jumped out of her chair to hug Emma squeezing little Neal in between them. Neal made a squealing sound in exact imitation o his mother and grabbed Emma and hugged her. His antics caused everyone to laugh.   
David reached his hand out to Killian “Good job old man.” He like his daughter enjoyed poking fun at the 300 year old pirate’s age. Then he turned to his grandson, “Congratulations Henry. I don’t even have to ask if you are happy. It shows in your face. I’m happy for you all, thought I don’t know that I was ready to be a grandfather again already.” Everyone laughed.  
Seeing the commotion with her favorite people Granny walked over to the booth and put her hands on her hips with a mock scowl. “What’s all this noise about over here?” She demanded with a smile. Henry held up the picture “My mom’s having a baby.” Granny, the unofficial adopted grandmother to half the town smiled softly and bent down to hug the expectant mother. “I am so happy for you.” She said.” When Henry first dragged you to town you looked so lost and my heart just went out to you and I have seen you and this handsome thug over here in the corner find each other and fall in love and you both changed for the better and I can’t tell you how I have enjoyed seeing how much the two of you have changed and how you all became a family despite everything. It makes my heart happy when I see you guys together and now a baby. I couldn’t be happier.” She said watery and the bell behind the counter dinged indicating an order was up. “Food and drinks on the house tonight in celebration.” She quickly moved back to behind the counter and wiped her teary eyes looking back over the happy family she smiled then got back to work.  
“Do you have names picked out? I personally think Leopold is a strong name for a boy. I bet Marco could design a crib just like you had or would have had. I can give you some baby clothes that Neal can’t wear anymore. When is your next appointment?” Emma smiled as Mary Margaret rambled about baby appointments and just sat back and looked at her family she was lucky.   
Later that night after they were back home and Emma had dropped Henry off at Regina’s. Killian and Emma lay in bed. Killian with his head on Emma’s still flat belly while she lovingly stroked his hair.   
“You know there are somethings we haven’t considered about having a baby.”  
“Such as what, Luv?” he asked with his closed. He had told Emma a few days ago after the first time he had laid his head on her belly that it amazed him that there was life growing inside if her and he had put it there. She had laughed and they had shared one of the Smiles full of love and wonderment that two lost souls such as themselves had found each other and after everything that they had been through they were now bringing another life into the world.  
“Midnight cravings, when I was pregnant with Henry I craved M&M’s all the time. One of the prison guards took pity on me and would sneak me in a pack every so often.” She smiled at the memory then her smile faltered a bit and Killian leaned up and kissed her.  
“You won’t be alone during this pregnancy and I will gladly go out at midnight and buy you M&M’s or anything else your heart desires.” Killian promised her.  
“There’s also morning sickness and mood swings, I had the morning sickness a lot with Henry Up till the sixth month which is a little unusual but not a concern to any of the doctors. There’s also the fact that the man who had a one night stand with my mother is now going to see my most private parts.”  
Killian had been listening to Emma but was concentrating on his child that lay inside his wife’s flat belly. When he heard her start talking about mood swings he just smiled then something she said caught his attention. He sat up abruptly looking at Emma and said with a scowl “What was that luv?”  
Emma knowing perfectly well what he was referring to stuck her tongue in her cheek and played innocent. “M&M’s? They are tiny little balls of chocolate coated in a hard candy shell that melts in your mouth not in your hand but if you hold them long enough on a hot day they will melt in your hand.”  
“I’m not talking about the candy, Emma.” Killian growled. “Whale is your doctor?” And he has to look under your skirt and touch you?”   
“Well I guess we could hire a midwife but look how that worked out for my parents.” Emma was seriously enjoying the teasing for once. “I’m sure Whale is very professional.”  
Killian lay beside his wife and smiled, “I will be at every appointment to make sure he is.” Emma’s laugh was carefree and Killian knew it was very rare for them to have such a quiet time. He wondered how she would feel about being benched during any attacks while she carried their child in her womb. He stole a glance at her and knew she wouldn’t like it. He kissed her and pulled her close to him. He was very lucky to have her and would do anything to protect her and keep her safe and happy.

Six months later  
Killian shaded his eyes from the sun as he glanced out at the leather clad figure pulling up on a motorcycle to the home he and his wife shared. He had been planting the flowers that Emma had insisted they needed in the front yard. He had shooed her inside to rest when she insisted on planting them herself. He smiled hesitantly as he realized who the figure was. August Booth.  
“Hey.” Was all August said as he strolled up to the large blue house. He looked at Killian and smiled. “August. I’m a friend of Emma’s.” He held his hand out to Killian. Killian stuck his hand bare but for his wedding ring out and shook the man’s hand.  
“Aye. I’m Killian, Emma’s husband.” August smiled, at him and shook his hand. “Emma was sorry you couldn’t be here for the wedding. “  
“Emma is special but I’ve known for longer than she has that she was meant for you. I was after all an author. Emma is like a sister to me.” August stated. “As long as she’s happy I’m happy.”  
“Her happiness and safety are my number one concern especially right now.”  
“Is something wrong with Emma?” August asked. Concern clouded his blue eyes. Killian knew he had nothing to be jealous of Emma had explained to him about August on more than one occasion. He was just glad that she had a great friend but he didn’t like seeing the hurt in her eyes when August had not showed up for the wedding.  
Killian smiled at the other man then lead him into the house. August looked around once inside and turned to Killian. “This is nice. Just what Emma always needed a home. “   
“Thanks, I just want her happy,” Killian said. August watched the man’s whole demeanor and face soften and the look in his eyes told August everything he ever needed to know as a self-appointed big brother. That his sister and friend was loved.  
“Killian, who are you talking to?” The woman who had been center of attention came around the corner and smiled at her husband. She stood in a loose black tunic shirt and pair of leggings with her hair in a messy bun on top her head. She rested her hands on her extended stomach that was hidden behind the shirt. Her feet were bare as usual, His swan preferred to be barefoot over wearing shoes of any kind.   
“Well see for yourself, Luv.” He pulled Emma into the room he stood with the other man. Emma gasped happily as August turned around. She rushed over and grabbed his hands. A happy smile on her face as she said, “August, I’m very glad to see you.” Then she smacked him in the arm. “You missed my wedding.”  
“You appear to be very happy and well taken care of.” He smiled at his friend and the man that had moved beside her to wrap his arm across her shoulders.   
“I can take care of myself. But I am very much loved.”   
She led the way to the kitchen table where they sat and talked. Emma offered him a cup of coffee and poured three mugs full then pouted when Killian removed one mug and filled it instead with Milk. She frowned at the milk but smiled when Killian set a plate of Oreos in front of her.  
August watched the exchange with a tilted head and baffled look on his face. But he smiled at his friend and sat down to discuss the goings and comings of Storybrooke.  
“Henry has a girlfriend and is the next author?” August shook his head. “Isn’t 12 a little young for a girlfriend?”  
“I’m 17.” Henry said coming in the kitchen and dropping his school bag on the floor behind a chair and grabbing one of Emma’s cookies. He stuffed it in his mouth before she could steal it back. He turned his attention to the man who sat with his parents recognition hitting him suddenly “August” he jumped up and hugged the man.   
“It’s good to see you Henry. Your mom was just catching me up on things.”  
“How long are you going to be in town?” Henry asked, followed immediately with “Where are you staying?”  
“I’m going to be here for a while I’m going to stay with my dad we have some bonding to do. I wanted to see you and Emma first.”   
“Did Mom tell you the news?” Henry asked excitedly.  
“What news would that be?” August asked.  
Henry looked at his mom with a huge grin and said “We’re having a baby. Mom is pregnant.” Emma smiled ad Killian studied the man and saw something come then go in his eyes but couldn’t tell what it was.  
“That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you Emma.” August said with a smile, “If you need a baby name I highly recommend August.” He winked at his friend then stood. They said goodbyes with promises of a diner date with all five of them at Granny’s the following day.  
Emma told Killian she was glad that August was back in Storybrooke and had serious hopes that he would stick around this time. She mentioned wanting to find him a good woman to settle down with, Killian told her she was suspiciously sounding a lot like her mother. The comment earned him a pillow to the face. He apologized by handing her a package of M&M’s and a kiss.   
The next day Emma sat at the sheriff’s desk doing paperwork But she was allowed to do very little else for the next three months. A mug of hot coffee at her elbow and a bear claw in her hand she turned guiltily at the footsteps thinking it was her husband or father both who control her intake of sugar and caffeine. She knew that letting Killian read the pamphlets at the doctor office would cause trouble He asked a million questions and watches her like a hawk and the office is the only place she can sneak a cup of coffee. August raised an eyebrow and took her coffee cup himself, drinking from it. She frowned at him.  
“Have you been talking to Killian or my father?” She asked with a frown as she walked to the fridge to take out the fruit juice she had as back up.   
August smiled at her. “I may have noticed the way your husband keeps caffeine away from you last night and Henry may have said something when I had lunch with him today.”  
“Henry has school today. How did you have lunch together?” Emma asked.  
“He got out of classes early?” August said with a shrug.  
“Have you forgotten my super power?” Emma asked.  
August laughed knowing Emma was less concerned about her son skipping a class than she pretended to be. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about his education, but she knew he would’ve wanted to see August, the two were good friends.  
“So what really brings you back here?” Emma asked.   
“I just needed to be with family.” August mentioned. “The last time I was here was well dramatic to put it lightly. And I needed to get away. I spent some time in Budapest and some time in New York and just got to know myself again. I am who I want to be. I came back to see you. I love you Em, you’re my sister in every way that counts. I just wanted to be sure you were okay after all that went down last time I was here. I tried to get back sooner but with everything that went down with you and Hook and the underworld and then I went to Budapest and found myself and this is where I need to be. I had some good bonding with my dad last night and I’m going to stick around a while.” He explained.  
Emma stood up and walked over to him and said “I hope you stay. I have a little one coming that would love to meet you.” She put a hand over the child that rested inside her and smiled at him. Then took her coffee cup back and walked to her desk again and sat.   
August smiled and strolled out of the office shaking his head as David passed him. “August, I didn’t know you were back.”  
“Yeah just got here yesterday met up with Emma and Hook and Henry for a while I’m sticking around this time.”  
“Good. Emma is glad to have you back in her life I’m sure.”  
“Yeah seems that way.”   
August walked away and David went inside just in time to see Emma lift a cup of coffee to her lips. He pulled the mug gently out of her hands and replaced it with the fruit juice. But he pretended to not see the bear claw and Emma smiled.

Two and a half months later  
Emma pushed and Killian held her hand and Henry walked around taking pictures.   
“So help me Henry if you post one single picture from the delivery to Facebook I will shove that phone where the sun don’t shine.” She growled between breaths.  
“I would listen to your mother lad; it’s never good to argue with her.” Killian advised.  
“Like you ever listen to me?” She turned to her husband. He just smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes as another contraction hit.  
“Okay Emma it’s time to get this baby out and meet all those people in the waiting room.” Whale said looking over the sheet at her and Killian. He ducked his head real fast back to the task at hand after the look Killian gave him. He was just a wee bit afraid of the good captain.   
Emma pushed through the contraction and felt the nausea roll up as she pushed again and again until finally she heard the first sweet cry of her child. As they cut the umbilical cord and Cleaned the babies air ways out he handed the baby off to the waiting Dad and smiled.   
Killian held his child in his arms and felt the tears well up in his eyes and fall over he pulled aside the green towel the baby was wrapped in and his smile grew bigger and the tears fell over his cheeks. “It’s a girl Emma. We have a daughter.” Emma held her arms out and Killian gently placed the squirming bundle in her mother’s arms for the first time.” Hello my darling” she crooned, Emma placed a soft kiss on the top of the baby’s head and smiled while the tears fell from her face. Killian bent down and kissed Emma’s head as she kissed the baby’s tiny head and they heard the sound of the shutter being released. They both turned and smiled at Henry who took another picture.  
“Henry would you like to hold your sister?” Killian asked the boy. At 17 he was as tall as Killian and took the baby with ease.   
“Hi. I’m Henry I’m your big brother.” He told the baby. “And when you come home I will tell you the story of how our parents first met.” Killian beamed at being called Henry’s parent and Emma smiled up at him and held his hand.  
There were more pictures to be taken. The doctor took one of all of them together as Emma held her daughter in her arms. Mary Margaret and David and little Neal came to visit soon after everyone had been cleaned up and the newborn weighed and measured and checked out. Of course Henry was there to take more pictures of the doting grandparents and after August arrived to check her out he was pushed with the task of taking a picture of the grandparents and the new family. Regina came soon after dropping off a package for the new Charming claiming that this charming at last lived up to her name.   
Emma and baby were released the following day and her parents insisted on a traditional naming ceremony of the baby. It was to be held that Friday at Granny’s.   
David tapped his spoon against the side of his cup and cleared his throat. “Our family would like to thank everyone for coming.” He smiled down at his daughter and sleeping granddaughter. Emma stood with Killian and Henry at her side as her father sat down.   
“Everyone we like you to meet Katlynne Milah Margaret Jones.” Emma looked around everyone and then glanced down at her mother who had tears in her eyes at having her first granddaughter named after her.  
“Oh Emma, I can’t believe you named her after me. “ Mary Margaret gushed while holding the tiny baby whose dark hair was thick enough at birth to hold a tiny pink bow. She opened her eyes and blinked she had her father’s eyes and Emma hoped they stayed blue like that forever.  
“We chose to give her a special name and to name her after two very courageous women.” Killian told her.  
“Milah, because without her I may have never fund Killian again, and you mom because you are the most courageous woman I have ever known and you mean so much to me.” Emma leaned over the baby to hug her mother while David and Killian looked on.   
August stopped over to the table to let them know he was heading home to spend the evening with his father but wanted to let Killian the package had been delivered. The men shook hands and Emma while curious about the “package” was glad to see her best friend and her husband getting along so well. She turned to Killian, “package?” she inquired. He just smiled and told her she would see when they got home.   
Later that evening Emma, Killian and Katy returned home Henry had opted to stay at Regina’s for the night. The trio walked up to the nursery and Emma gasped as Killian opened the door. What had been an empty room with a crib and changing table in it was now painted to look like the enchanted forest. And the crib sat in the center of the room and above it hung the glass unicorn mobile that had hung above the crib Emma had never used. “Is that…?” she turned with the baby in her arms and looked at her husband.  
“Yeah, Gold had it in his shop and Belle let me have it for Katy’s room. I did have to make a deal with the Mrs. Gold in order to take it... I had to tell her what we were naming the baby. She wanted to be the first to know.” They both smiled then Emma reached out and touched the unicorns listening to the tinkling sound it made as they tapped together.   
“I love it, Thank you. My parents are going to be so happy to see this.” Emma laid the sleeping baby in her crib. Killian stepped forward wrapping his arm around Emma from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched their sleeping daughter. “I still can’t believe she is ours, Luv.” Killian whispered.  
Emma sighed contently,” She has your eyes and your hair.” And your stubborn chin the pirate thought but voted against telling his wife that. Life was going never going to be dull again.  
Killian looked proudly down at his daughter. “Katy Jones, Our little Princess.”


End file.
